


The Sun Rising

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being cute, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his last night with you before leaving. God, he wished he could stay with you. The following day he would be in a seven days mission, not being able to contact you. Of course, being James Barnes' girlfriend had disadvantages, but as a part of the Avengers team, you understood perfectly.</p><p>Now, as he caresses your skin, he blames the sun for rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, instead of doing my essay for Literary Analysis I'm writing this little one-shot about Bucky. I got inspired by John Donne's poem "The Sun Rising" (The one I should be analysing, by the way)  
> I hope you like it even though I don't write too much fluffy and romantic stuff. Anyway, you can correct me whatever or comment or criticise!

_Busy old fool, unruly sun,_  
Why dost thou thus,   
Through windows, and through curtains call on us?   
Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run?   
Saucy pedantic wretch, go chide   
Late school boys and sour prentices,   
Go tell court huntsmen that the king will ride,   
Call country ants to harvest offices,   
Love, all alike, no season knows nor clime,   
Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time. 

* * *

Why is the sun rising?

That was the first thing James Buchanan Barnes thought when he opened his eyes. 

The blinds were lifted just enough to allow the first rays of sun to come into the bedroom you both shared in the Avengers Tower. Everything was so silent Bucky could hear your heartbeats. Your breathing was calmed and steady. Your eyes were firmly closed and your lips were slightly opened. Bucky couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face and leaned, kissing your forehead. You moved and hugged him, pressing your cheeks against his bare chest without waking up.

Bucky sighed. That morning he would be with other members of the team and some SHIELD agents in his way to a secret mission. Not everybody knew about it. Natasha, Clint or (Y/N) had not been informed. You had your orders, of course, but they were not related to his mission. You both enjoyed working together. You usually were inside the airplanes, speaking to the team through the headphones. There were missions in which you had to fight too and those were the ones in which Bucky suffered.

He was a trained assassin by Hydra. He could stand being brainwashed over decades. He could fight side by side with the Avengers until he was exhausted. He could be tortured. But the only thing Bucky Barnes was terrified by, was losing you.

Of course, he knew perfectly that you had amazing fighting skills.  _(As he saw the first time you met, when you fought against him in the training room before even giving him your name)_ Nevertheless, it was a terrible feeling when you were ordered to fight. You were trained and knew what to do, but also stubborn, causing him to shout at you and worry. Those moments would usually end having rough and hard sex that you both loved.

Your relationship had been built slowly. Bucky was not confident enough about himself. He didn't want anybody by his side, not after what Hydra did to him. If he was alone, he wouldn't hurt anybody. But you came into his life. You didn't even notice that you were falling in love for the other. Nights were full of movies, laughs and friendly moments. He was and still is your best friend. You could count on him and Bucky found somebody who took his nightmares away. He remembered all those nights that JARVIS had woken you up saying that Mr.Barnes was having nightmares again. You would go to his room and would calm him with your sweet voice, singing the lullabies your mother used to sing when you were little. 

Bucky raised his left hand, the metal one and caressed your skin, touching all your curves. You were confident about your body. You loved your good points and your imperfections, and so did him. He was sure you wouldn't love him with his metal arm but you assured him the opposite as kisses were put along it. You find it sexy actually.  _(And God, he knew how to use those fingers)_

You moved your eyes and yawned, stretching your body just to find two blue eyes looking carefully at you. Bucky smiled and you imitated him, placing your hand on his hips and putting a kiss on his shoulder, just where metal met the flesh. He leaned and kissed your lips lovingly with a hand on your cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Your legs were tangled with his, feeling his muscles moving.

"Good morning, Doll" He muttered after breaking the kiss and tried to kiss you again, when a voice was heard inside the room.

"Mr.Barnes, your presence is requested to prepare the mission" He sighed and you smiled, kissing his nose.

"Just go"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, James"


End file.
